Traveling Thoughts
by ChAnMoNbInG2gEtHeR4EvA
Summary: This is a peek into Monica and Rachels Diaries after Friends ends
1. The beginning

Oh god I am starting a new story, I really shouldn't but well I am. I really hope you like this and I hope its good.. I actually thought it up by reading something. uh review? Yea please.  
  
Summary: A peek into Monica and Rachels journals after Friends ends.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friends (isn't that sad) and uh I don't own Friends. So now you know  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
MoNiCa  
  
Dear Diary, May 15th, 2004 Rachel and I have decided to keep journals because we have moved a part. Chandler and I now live in California because his job forced him to move here. I now work in a fairly well known restraunt. It is not the Ivy or anything but it is better than nothing. Well since Chandler and I have an appointment with the adoption agency. Oh I forgot to tell you we have been trying for kids but were told that would be almost impossible, so we have decided to adopt. BRILLIANT HUH! Well because of the appointment with the agency and my appointment with the phone (to call rach) I have to go. BYE XooX, Monica  
  
RaChEl  
  
Dear Journal, MaY 15tH, 2004 Hey Journal, my best friend Monica and I, because of our seperation problem have decided to write journals. After a year we will send our own journal/diary to each other and see what has happened and what we have missed in each others life. So you will get to go to California and I will get Monica's. I really can't wait. Well I better fill you in on my life. I am married to Ross aka Monica's brother. I have a precious baby girl, Emma. Actully when you think of it shes 2, so shes really a terrible toddler.. LOL! I am pregnant with another baby.. only 3 more months till shes born. We are thinking of naming her Ella, Yasmine, Breya, or Brena. I personally like Ella.. Emma and Ella almost the same. Lol. I have to go Emma just woke up! Luv, Rach 


	2. Ch Ch cH changes

Uh heres the 2nd chp I hope really I do hope you like this story.. please review.., I would greatly appreciate that.  
  
Summary: A peek into Monica and Rachels journals after Friends ends.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friends (isn't that sad) and uh I don't own Friends. So now you know  
  
RaChEl  
  
Dear Journal, June 2nd, 2004 I have not written in so long because I have been so busy. A lot has happened since I last saw you. Only about 2 1/2 more months tillm little Ella/ Yasmine/ Brena/ Breya is born. I really can't wait. Ross and I have been doing up her room for almost 2 months now. We are almost all finished except for toys and clothes and stuff. Emma is growing up every day. I can't believe she is already 2. Time sure has flown, I guess because I am having so much fun with my baby. Oh now I am going to cry. Oh I totally forgot, JILL AND AMY came back. Supposdly they wanted to visit, but I think they just wanted to use my Ralph Lauren discoint. Those users. Also Mon and Chan should be back any day for Pheebs wedding. She is gonna be a beautiful bride. But back to Mon and Chan they said they have some news, uh maybe they are pregnant. HOPEFULLY. I truly wish they would hurry up and come. well I have to go I gotta put Em down for a nap. LoVe, Rachel  
  
MoNiCa  
  
Dear Diary, June 4th Wow how long has it been, uh 20 days. Bad monica but so much has happened. Do you remember last time I had to go because of an adoption agency meeting well we found our baby. It is a girl and we get to go get her today. We have decided to name her Madison for Madison Square Garden in NY. It reminds us so much of hoem. But there is one more huge surprise. While trying to find a baby we met a 13 year old girl named Hannah who has been at the orphanage since she wa sborn. Instantly we fell I love with her and decided to get to know her better. We soon found that we were very compatible and that she would be a perfect additon to our family. Soon after that we found out that we could have Madison too. We decided to keep both cause they were both so beautiful. Now we have decided to adopt some middle age children such as a 9 year old and a 4 year old ect. But for now we have Hannah and Madison. Oh I just love them. Oh we have to go get Madison because Hannah is already here. Oh I can't wait. Tommorow we leave for NY for Pheeb's wedding. I can't wait to tell the game about my kids Love: Mommy Mon 


End file.
